


We win.

by FastFadingFiction



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Drinking Games, F/M, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Mates, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 18:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18900577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: What happens when the pack plays fuck, marry, kill?





	We win.

**Author's Note:**

> @novemberhush issued a challenge on the @sterekdrabbles discord group of a drabble or double drabble based on the prompt of ‘game night’ and I did it wrong. However, I just had to share it. Hope you like it.

With graduation finally over the pack gathered at Derek’s loft.  It started out innocent enough with pizza and bad werewolf movies.  Then, Jackson, Ethan, and Danny showed up with a couple of kegs.  That’s when the real fun and games started.  First, it was strip poker.  Leaving Scott down to his boxers.  Allison striped in solidarity with her boyfriend, although at this point, no one knew if she was dating Isaac or Scott.  Lydia was the clear winner managing to keep everything on except her blouse. 

Derek and Stiles just watched from opposite ends of the couch laughing at the pack's antics.  Then someone turned on the music, and everyone started dancing half dressed.  Later, when the dancing died down about one am, and the booze was forgotten, the mood changed to a different game.

“Jackson, out of everyone in this room. Fuck, marry, kill.”  Lydia asks, pulling on her blouse.

“Easy.  Fuck Ethan, marry Danny and kill Scott because then I’d be the alpha.”  Jackson received a kiss from Ethan and a pillow to the face of Scott. “Ok, your turn, McCall.”

“Fuck, Isaac, marry Alison and kill Jackson because there is no way I’m letting you become an alpha.”  Isaac and Alison leaned over Scott and kissed each other.  “Alright. Stiles, Fuck, marry, kill.”

“Nope, not playing.”  Stiles protested giving Scott a stern look.

“Ok, then Derek.  Fuck, marry, kill.”

“Born werewolves mate for life.  So, for me, it’s fuck, mate, kill.”

Alison rolled her eyes, “Alright then.  Fuck, mate, kill.”

Derek looked at Stiles as he said, “Fuck, Stiles. Mate Stiles and kill the last of this beer.”

Stiles took a deep breath looking at Derek.  He searched the older man's face for the lie, after all, it’s just a silly game, right.  When he sees none, Stiles stands to shake his head.  Everyone watches as he grabbed his car keys from the table by the door and calmly leaves.

 

The pack stares at Stiles dumbfounded as the loft door is pulled closed behind him.  All eyes land on Derek. 

“What the hell just happened?”  Lydia asks, breaking the silence in the room.

“Derek messed up,” Danny answers.

“Well,” Alison nudges Derek, “Go after him.”

“He likes you too.  In case you couldn’t tell.” Ethan added, playing with Jackson's hair.

“Hurry. I just heard the jeep door squeak.”  Scott said, taking another long drink of his beer.

Derek scrambles out the door and flying down the stairs just in time to stand in front of the jeep before it leaves the parking lot.

“Stiles, we need to talk,” Derek yelled loud enough for him to hear over the roar of the engine.

Stiles scrubbed his face with his hands then turned off the jeep.  He joined Derek in front of the jeep.  “So, talk.  Why am I your fuck and mate but not kill.”

Derek smiled, “Stiles, I could never kill you.” Derek looked at his feet, realizing that he forgot to put his boots back on when he raced after Stiles. “I know you’ve read about werewolf mates.  I gave you a book about them for your eighteenth birthday.”

“Derek, just answer one question.”

“Just one.”

Stiles rolls his eyes. “Yes.  Am I your mate?”

Derek answered, boldly by pulling Stiles closer into a deep kiss.  There mouth in sync as there tongues dancing together as they explore, delving deeper into the heat shared between them.  Only when they needed air did they pull apart.  Foreheads resting together.  Derek peered deep into Stiles honey brown eyes getting lost in his soul. 

“I love you,” Derek confesses. “Always have and always will.  When we first met, I didn’t understand this pull, our connection. When I came back, that's when I realized why I came back.  Stiles, I came back for you.  I’ll always come back for you.”

Stiles swallowed, letting Derek's words sink in.  “Fuck, marry, mate.  Fuck Derek, Marry Hale, and mate, Sourwolf.”  Stiles smiles, raising his eyebrows suggestively.  

“I think we win that game.”  Derek takes Stiles hand, and they walk back inside both smiling like they won the lottery.   

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Comments, questions and kudos welcomed.


End file.
